


【灰姑娘衍生】灰王子的故事

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: 这只是看了《格林肉话》（by黑猫白袜子）之后不小心开的脑洞。请勿对号入座。大纲文而已，详细内容...再议。





	【灰姑娘衍生】灰王子的故事

很久很久以前，在一个渺小但景色秀丽的小国里，有一位英俊到天/怒/人/怨的王子

　　王子非常有天赋，各方面都完美到不像话，学习统/治/国/家上也做得很好，对待其他人也温和有礼

　　可是他很寂寞，因为他有一个秘密

　　这个秘密让国王和忠心的大臣们费尽心思都没办法让王子结婚。

　　那奏是---王子他其实是个恋靴癖啊！

　　收藏了一柜子各色靴子有木有！高根的平根的马靴军靴战靴等等等等，有事没事就prprprpr啊不然［哔－－］的时候就［哔－－］不粗来啊肿么破！

　　奏是因为这样，王子知道自己不能给妻子性/福，女人也满足不了他，所以死都不结婚，拖了一年又一年啊！

　　终于，国王怒了，把全国的美/女召集在一起开了场舞会，许诺只要王子看上/任何一个不管什么身世都可以结婚

　　但是王子意兴阑珊，只想赶快结束回去/舔自己的收藏品，最后因为实在被少/女们吵得心烦就跑去花园散心

　　在花园伸出他被观赏南瓜藤绊了一交，抬头就看到眼前有双帅爆了的水晶靴

　　风格样式都超级霸气，感觉就是在pikapika闪光这样

　　靴子的主人是个美貌值max的大美/女，穿的衣服也是华丽丽的晚礼服什么的，但是王子还是比较喜欢水晶靴，看起来超级华贵锐利啊真的！完全就是他的梦中情靴啊！

　　而且因为他摔倒水晶靴上沾了一点点泥土让他好想舔掉啊啊啊啊---

　　这么想着的王子没发现他现在已经满脸渴望

　　大美/人一直低着头观察王子的表情呢，这个时候大概明白了，就也不等王子反应过来装绅士了，压着王子让他跪趴在地上，命令式地把靴子尖头拍在王子侧脸上说舔干净

　　王子觉得反正没人看到也就满足私欲照做啦

　　然后舔/着舔/着不知道怎么那个不能描写的部位就不能描写起来啦，干脆就把一只水晶靴子脱/下来不能描写起来啦

　　于是两个人就来了一场很色气很煽情的play

　　总之就是大美/女把脚摁在王子后颈上让他去亲靴子啦，王子仔仔细细地舔/吻穿着白丝/袜的那只秀足啦，其中穿/插各种啧啧吸/吮声跟大美/女颐指气使的命令和呻/吟啦

　 两个人对对方都有点满意

　　十二点钟声响了，大美/人消失了，但是水晶靴还在王子手里啊

　　王子觉得他所有收藏品加起来都没有这水晶靴棒啊！回来之后一口气连着撸了好几发啊有木有！此靴只应天上有人间能得几回舔啊！

　　他坚信那个穿水晶靴的大美/人就是上天赐给他满足他的人儿！于是到处去找能配得上水晶靴的女人

　　可是怎么都找不到啊！

　　后来国王老死了，王子继承了王/位，敌国来战，王子战败被俘虏了

　　他才发现敌国的女王大人就是上次那个穿水晶靴的大美/人儿啊！！

　　女王大人把王子当作奴/隶收进宫里，王子才知道这个国度里每个人都有很奇怪的癖好，王子的喜好反倒显得很平常了，他可以自/由地跟女王收集的各色靴子相亲相爱了

　　然后女王看着王子舔靴的时候那种迷恋的表情忍不住了就掀掉裙子露/出非常粗/大的［哔－－］把王子翻过来倒过去这样那样嗯嗯啊啊啪啪啪了一百遍啊一百遍

　　途中还命令王子跪在地上舔靴子用靴子根把他踩射用脚把精/液抹在他脸上之类的

　　原来女王陛下其实是国王大人，只是上次因为一个女巫的恶作剧施魔法让他穿上女装去参加王子的舞会，回来之后就变成了异装癖

　　虽然很意外但是王子觉得后面做起来也蛮爽的而且从没接受过的羞辱居然意外带感什么的于是王子也就嗯嗯啊啊地呻/吟得好大声让女王做了一遍又一遍这样

　　于是王子作为女王的性/奴从此过上了性/福的生活


End file.
